


Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito

by liebemagneto



Category: Assassin's Creed, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Best Friends, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: Его взгляд восторженно скользил по городу, который лежал перед ними как на ладони.— А как мы будем спускаться? — помедлив, спросил Чарльз. Эрик хитро улыбнулся в ответ.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для ФБ-2016 по заявке.
> 
> Nulla è reale, tutto è lecito (ита.) — Ничто не истинно, всё дозволено.
> 
> История без привязки к определённой стране и определённым годам. Предположительно — Италия, XV век, однако автору не хотелось подменять имена.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4874709).

— Можно мне с тобой, матушка?  
  
— Нет, Эрик. Подожди меня здесь. Я скоро вернусь.  
  
Женщина мягко улыбнулась, поцеловала сына в макушку и поспешила прочь, тут же скрывшись за широкими дверьми. Мальчик вздохнул и уставился на карманные часы, которые ему подарил отец, засекая время. Он не любил ждать и вскоре слез со стула, принявшись расхаживать по длинному коридору, заглядывать в высокие окна, считать узоры на резных панелях стен и украдкой рассматривать беспристрастных стражников, выставленных по всему периметру дворца. Эрик не спрашивал у матери, куда они пришли, хоть и никогда раньше не бывал в подобных местах, лишь смотрел на огромные нарядные здания издалека, через прутья ограды.  
  
Мальчик сам не заметил, как добрёл до сада — вышел в арку и очутился во внутреннем саду. Эрик беспокойно оглянулся через плечо, но матушка ещё не вернулась. Она сказала, что ей просто нужно обсудить кое-какие дела с герцогом Себастьяном, который немало помог их семье. Он хороший человек, уверяла она, но Эрик отчего-то так не считал.  
  
— Хочешь погулять? — его отвлёк голос. Мальчик чуть младше самого Эрика на вид, однако гораздо более дорого одетый, помахал ему рукой, привлекая внимание. — Что ты тут делаешь?  
  
— Жду, — Эрик помедлил, не зная, стоило ли ему уходить так далеко, но всё же подошёл. Сунул ладони в карманы и чуть нахмурился, будто пытался придать лицу более серьёзное и взрослое выражение. — А ты?  
  
— И я жду. Меня зовут Чарльз.  
  
— Эрик.  
  
Чарльз тепло улыбнулся. Они ещё не знали, что вместе им придётся преодолеть немало трудностей, поджидающих за каждым углом. И что эти трудности начнутся прямо сейчас.  
  
***  
  
Эрику было одиннадцать, когда кто-то убил его мать — она так и не вышла из тех широких дверей. Он видел лишь безжизненно свисающую руку и шлейф крови, тёмными пятнами впитывающийся в красный ковёр. Кажется, Эрик кричал. Он рвался вперёд, но Чарльз, стоявший в тот момент рядом, крепко обнял своего нового друга и преградил ему путь.  
  
Так он сделался сиротой, которого совершенно невероятным образом приняла к себе семья Ксавье. Чарльз просто подошёл к своему отцу, с лёгкостью найдя его в лабиринтах дворца, подёргал за рукав и сказал, что Эрику нужна помощь. Почему-то спорить с ним никто не стал, и спустя час все трое ехали в одной карете домой.  
  
Эрик долго не мог прийти в себя, хотя показывал это разве что своим угрюмым видом. Он не плакал, но уже в свои года методично изучал газеты и внимал слухам, пока бесцельно бродил по городу в гордом одиночестве. Чарльз оставался дома, окружённый книгами и вычурным убранством, Эрику же всё это было чуждо. Он упрямо отказывался от компании и сбегал раньше, чем Чарльз успевал собраться. И неизменно возвращался — вечером после ужина или ночью, когда в доме тушили последнюю масляную лампу, — признавая, что не готов навсегда остаться один. Чарльз всегда дожидался его, и Эрик, неизвестно где проболтавшийся весь день, молча залезал к нему под одеяло, сворачивался под боком и засыпал, наконец-то чувствуя покой.  
  
Они жили в уютном особняке, окружённом небольшим садом, в относительно тихом районе. Если вообще город, погрязший в грязи, разрухе и бесконечных политических распрях, можно было назвать таковым. Утром на площади неподалёку собирались торговцы, которых вечером сменяли балагуры, пившие вино и восхвалявшие не то церковь, не то правительство, не то каких-то революционеров и воришек. Эрику не было до этого никакого дела, зато в толпе он с лёгкостью мог стащить у зазевавшегося прохожего кошелёк, а у лавочника — пару яблок, которые неизменно делил с Чарльзом. Тот поначалу ворчал, говорил, что вести себя так совершенно неправильно, даже отказывался от фруктов и прочих украденных мелочей, но постепенно его мораль умолкала, как и затихало горе Эрика.  
  
Они росли. Чарльз по-прежнему интересовался книгами, тянулся к знаниям, но Эрик, находившийся всё время рядом, разжигал его любопытство к настоящей жизни. И тот чаще стал проситься взять его с собой, показать город, показать мир. Эрик был счастлив, ведь гулять с другом намного веселее, особенно когда голову больше не занимали печальные мысли. Он и сам хотел учиться, но вовсе не читать заумные книжки, а изучать людей, слушать и внимать всему, о чём судачат на улицах.  
  
— Эрик, куда ты? — Чарльз не на шутку перепугался, когда тот в одних брюках и нижней рубашке вскочил на подоконник. Под ним — три этажа и мощённая камнем улица. А он стоит, держась руками за раму, и смеётся, пока ветер развевает его отросшие волосы и подол рубашки. — Эрик?  
  
— Пойдём, я хочу тебе кое-что показать.  
  
Эрик обернулся, всё ещё смеясь, подпрыгнул — Чарльз испуганно охнул — и зацепился за карниз. Подтянулся и исчез из поля зрения. Чарльз бросился к окну и с опаской выглянул наружу, силясь разглядеть, куда делся его друг.  
  
— Я помогу тебе, — раздался голос сверху, и Чарльз вздрогнул. — Залезай на подоконник. Ну же! Ты что, трусишь?  
  
— Ещё чего, — Чарльз фыркнул, ему явно не хотелось давать другу повод считать его трусом. Тяжело вздохнув, он всё-таки забрался на окно.  
  
Эрик обещание сдержал. Протянул руку и буквально втащил изнеженного мальчишку, не привыкшего к физическому труду, на крышу. Чарльз угрожающе пошатнулся, но устоял — Эрик схватил его за талию и широко улыбнулся, явно довольный своей выходкой.  
  
— Пойдём, нам выше!  
  
Эрик был ловким и гибким, он лез впереди, точно зная, за какие уступы цепляться. Но не торопился, оглядывался и подтягивал Чарльза за собой, если тот тормозил. Несколько долгих минут страданий, однако, были вознаграждены тихим стоном восхищения.  
  
— Спорим, ты никогда не забирался так высоко?  
  
Чарльз покачал головой. Он вцепился одной рукой в каминную трубу, второй — в Эрика, и дрожал всем телом от напряжения. Несмотря на страх, он был явно счастлив. Его взгляд восторженно скользил по городу, который лежал перед ними как на ладони. Миниатюрный и разноцветный, будто бесконечный, усеянный церквями и соборами, верхушки которых будто цеплялись за облака.  
  
— А как мы будем спускаться? — помедлив, спросил Чарльз.  
  
Эрик хитро улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
***  
  
Чарльзу было неспокойно, когда его лучший друг — подросток тринадцати лет — с необъятной ненавистью и злобой рассуждал об убийствах. О том, как выследит виноватых, как вонзит острый клинок в самое сердце, прямо между рёбер, как будет давить, пока палач его матери не испустит последний вздох. В такие моменты Эрик менялся, и ничто не могло его переубедить, он сам знал, что справедливо, и сам решал, как ему поступить. Но, говорят, время лечит, и Эрик будто оставил свои безумные идеи позади. Сбросил их, как тяжёлый груз, и воспарил над землёй.  
  
Буквально.  
  
Эрик отчего-то решил, что маяться над астрономией и алхимией слишком скучно, и Чарльз только притворяется, что не прочь провести всё своё время взаперти. В конце концов, ему же понравилось сидеть на крыше — теперь они забирались туда постоянно — и любоваться закатом и рассветом, есть стащенные с рынка фрукты и выпечку, а значит, даже в таком правильном Чарльзе есть капелька бунтарства. Эрик больше не разгуливал по городу в одиночестве, он терпеливо дожидался, когда Чарльз соберётся, и уже вместе они отправлялись изучать город. Они знали каждую лазейку, каждый люк и каждую щель, где можно было спрятаться самому или засунуть стащенную вещицу — Чарльз обычно отвлекал: его прилежный вид, хорошие манеры и дорогая одежда вызывали доверие у наивных горожан. Для него всё это было игрой, детской шалостью, граничащей с вполне серьёзным взрослым наказанием, о котором друзья не думали. Да, их могли поймать, бросить в тюрьму для малолетних, оштрафовать или вообще повесить. Они ходили по лезвию ножа, но вседозволенность выбивала из головы все мысли — ничто не имеет значения, когда под ногами хрустит черепица, а проклятия неуклюжего городского стражника, оставшегося где-то внизу, сыпятся тебе вслед.  
  
Чарльзу было семнадцать, когда судьба всё-таки подставила ему подножку. Ему изначально не понравилась идея Эрика пробраться в злополучный дворец, где много лет назад была убита его мать. Тот говорил, что у него есть план и информация, что он уверен и всё получится. От Чарльза, и так приглашённого на банкет, требовалось одно — не выдать себя.  
  
— Эрик, это опасно. Что ты будешь делать, если тебя поймают?  
  
— Всё будет в порядке. Просто открой окно, чтобы я мог залезть в дом, и всё. Встретимся наверху, я тебе кое-что покажу.  
  
Чарльз сделал всё, что от него просили. Он открыл окно, отвлёк стражу и перебрался на третий этаж. Зажёг лампу, подавая Эрику знак, и остался ждать, беспокоясь за друга, как не беспокоился сам за себя. Что он задумал?  
  
Эрик появился из ниоткуда. Он спешно сунул Чарльзу в руки какие-то свитки и неуместно весело подмигнул.  
  
— На тебе лица нет. Страшно? — поддразнил он, помогая распихать бумаги по карманам. — Унеси это домой и спрячь. За меня не беспокойся, я вернусь. Главное, сохрани бумаги. И никому ничего не рассказывай. Ты меня понял, Чарльз?  
  
Тот закивал, пряча последний свиток внутрь камзола. Сердце грохотало где-то в висках, и Чарльзу вообще казалось, что он сейчас упадёт в обморок.  
  
— Иди, — Эрик положил обе ладони ему на плечи и ободряюще улыбнулся. — Я вернусь, когда часы пробьют час.  
  
Они обнялись. Эрик бросился к окну и скрылся где-то на крыше, Чарльз задвинул за ним раму и как ни в чём не бывало вернулся к гостям, чтобы после затеряться в толпе и вовсе ретироваться.  
  
Чарльз не стал изучать бумаги. Он спрятал свитки по всему дому, в разных местах, где их точно никто не стал бы искать, и принялся ждать. Время тянулось медленно, часы только-только пробили одиннадцать. Чарльз без посторонней помощи взобрался на крышу и откинулся на спину, прислонившись к колючей черепице, ещё тёплой после жаркого дня. Интересно, что всё-таки в этих документах, неужели разгадка, о которой Эрик так часто упоминал? Часы вновь ожили, но Эрик не явился ни в час, ни в два, ни даже в три ночи. Чарльз вернулся в комнату, проверил соседние спальни — никого. Лёг в кровать и предательски заснул, едва его голова коснулась подушки.  
  
***  
  
Эрика поймала стража. Его обвинили в убийстве и без лишних разговоров бросили в душную камеру в крепости, откуда ещё никто не убегал. Долго пинали ногами, наверняка сломали пару рёбер, морили голодом, но ничего не объясняли.  
  
Эрик не знал, добрался ли Чарльз до дома. Не знал, сколько прошло времени и что всё-таки случилось. Он видел мужчину, вонзившего в его врага, в герцога Себастьяна, спрятанный в рукаве клинок. Видел, как потухли глаза жертвы, а убийца с невероятной скоростью скрылся в темноте. Эрик сглупил, он остался на месте, смотря на растекающуюся по красному ковру тёмную лужу крови. Он вспомнил свою мать, и злость сковала его тело. Эрик не сопротивлялся когда его скрутили и запихнули в повозку.  
  
В тюрьме его никто не навещал. Чарльз, даже если очень хотел, вряд ли смог бы его найти в этой дыре, где у арестантов не было ни имён, ни прозвищ, ничего. В камере Эрик был не один, но с заключёнными он не разговаривал, по крайней мере вслух — запрещено. Они обменивались знаками, оставляли друг другу пометки на стенах и умудрялись общаться с другими пленниками, стража оставалась слепа и глуха.  
  
Так, спустя несколько долгих лет, Эрик бежал. Заросший и осунувшийся, он воспользовался мятежом, устроенным заключёнными, и затерялся в толпе, едва успев накинуть на плечи сорванный с убитого охранника мундир. Он бродил по городу, который теперь не узнавал, вглядывался в вывески и объявления, пытаясь понять, какой сейчас год. Украв пару булок и бутылку молока, Эрик с трудом забрался на крышу собора, где и уснул.  
  
Израненный, уставший, но свободный.  
  
***  
  
Чарльзу было двадцать два, когда кто-то вытащил у него из кармана кошелёк. Он не растерялся и бросился за воришкой в погоню — без Эрика он продолжал изучать город, хотя в последнее время всё больше отдавал предпочтение книгам. Ему пора было заняться чем-то серьёзнее лазанья по крышам, без лучшего друга в этом не было смысла. Тёмный балахон мелькал впереди, а вскоре и вовсе пропал, будто растворился в толпе.  
  
Чарльз свернул за угол, решив, что вор наверняка скрылся в подворотне и собирался срезать, чтобы объявиться на другой улице, где сможет спокойно смешаться с людом. Он так торопился, что не заметил фигуру, прижавшуюся к стене.  
  
Чарльз рухнул на землю и застонал, больно ударившись затылком. Некто в капюшоне навис над ним, закрывая собой солнце, и помахал кошельком под носом.  
  
— Ты так ничему и не научился, — сказал знакомый голос. Вор протянул Чарльзу руку и помог сесть. Бросил кошелёк ему на колени и скинул плотную ткань с головы.  
  
Эрик широко улыбался, весело разглядывая удивлённое лицо друга. Тот, не зная, что ему делать — радоваться или расстраиваться, неожиданно сам для себя ударил Эрика по лицу кулаком и накинулся на него, отчаянно пытаясь сбить с него всю спесь. Возня продолжалась недолго, Чарльз вскоре размяк и теперь просто сидел, ухватившись пальцами за балахон.  
  
— Придурок! Идиот. Где ты был всё это время? Я повсюду тебя искал.  
  
— Отдыхал, — Эрик скинул его руки, а после и самого Чарльза, отряхнулся от пыли и засунул кошелёк обратно в карман своей неслучайной жертвы. — И учился. Может, проводишь меня домой?  
  
Чарльз молча кивнул. Он уже и забыл, каково это — встречать рассвет рядом с лучшим другом. Другом, который принесёт ему ещё немало проблем.  
  
Но разве когда-то это имело значение?


End file.
